Unconditionally Forbidden
by XxWitheringxX
Summary: He is a vampire, she is the vampire hunter, they're both in love. This love has a price and it's high. It feels like Romeo and Juliet but both should know better than to die.


_Author's Note: _

_Hehe! I'm bringing back the vampire theme in GA Fics, maybe a possible success or a fail..._

_Even if The Twilight Saga's movies might be almost done since they only have Breaking Dawn to produce than its done._

_I still want to have some vampire fics here to stay around._

_And frankly, I like the books more than the movies._

_~Enjoy_

* * *

¸.• •.¸¸.• • Unconditionally Forbidden• •.¸¸.• •.¸

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Chaotic Mission**

Hello, it's me, Mikan Sakura. Have you heard of me? Maybe or maybe not, oh well. When you read my love story, you'll probably wonder why I have gone through all those trouble. Let me answer that right now, it was for love. Maybe it was for a love that could never happened, but guess what, love is blind, you probably heard of that too. Either way, love blinded him and me so we continued fighting for something that really might've been nothing. Love could've killed us, but it gave us pure euphoria. And that's why I think my love story's trouble was completely worth it. So here it goes, Mikan Sakura's love story document, chapter 1!

There were two types of forbidden love, one is the parent kind, the type that your parents wouldn't approve and arrange a marriage for you instead. The second one is harsher, the everyone against kind, the kind that shouldn't even exist. But it does.

He sat there provoked; he had already finished the mission they gave him last week. What more would they want from him? But they were a bunch of lying, greedy vampires they wouldn't care if it bothers him or put him in near death.

Most vampires who sit in the courtroom waiting for the vampire council would be scared to hell wondering if they will die and start this painful and slow process of body decaying. And then there are vampires like Natsume Hyuuga. A specially skilled/trained assassin. Who would be pissed than scared when the vampire council calls.

After ten more minutes slowly passing by, a group of vampires wearing midnight blue cloaks walked in an order. With one look and you would know to stay as far from them as possible, they were fierce, merciless, and have power, lots of it. Each of them took their seats and finally turned their attention to the chair below them, the chair where Natsume sat.

"Ah, nice to see you can join us Natsume." The vampire sitting on the highest chair said. He looked like he's in his mid thirties with minor wrinkles and moustache. His curly glossy black hair reached up to his shoulders. And if you look closely into the cloak that is covering half of his face, you'll see pure white fangs sticking out and two striking pale blue eyes.

"Count Bertrand." Natsume greeted rudely.

Bertrand merely gave a slight sigh. "It seems that your schedule has been changed, and we are dearly sorry for that."

"Hn."

Bertrand faked a cough and motioned the vampire at very bottom that was standing. She was a petite blonde, appearing at 20 years old. Her eyes were a soft violet and she tried to seem friendly without smiling. Smiling is forbidden in the council unless you are the council or you have the permission from the council. The young lady passed a folder filled with documents to Natsume.

He briefly looked through the documents and noticed a picture of a girl, a gorgeous 17 year old girl. Natsume looked at Bertrand with a puzzled eyebrow.

"You are to watch that girl, Mikan Sakura, closely, extremely closely. Even though she may not seem like it, but she is the greatest vampire hunter there is." Natsume looked doubtful. A girl like this? Young and tiny. How can she ever be the greatest vampire hunter? Or even a hunter… "Do not doubt her Natsume. She had left her post as a vampire hunter a few weeks ago and began to live as a normal human."

"Why didn't the hunters take away her immortality?" Natsume asked.

"She _is_ the best of the best. They wouldn't want to destroy something that only comes once a millennium. Therefore, they're hoping to have her back. Your mission is to watch her closely and notify us if she ever joins back, this huntress has been around longer than you have and she had learned secrets and wisdom all over the world. She knows how to kill, who to kill, and she will kill if you ever reveal yourself to her. She is cold hearted, and no vampire ever survived her. That is why you don't see my grandmother walking in the vampire world." Bertrand paused noticing that he had never mentioned about his grandmother before.

"Nevertheless, you must notify us if she does change back into a huntress, and if she doesn't within a month, fake your own death. You must act humanly; even if that means eating those disgusting things that they call food. Your body would not be use to it, but eventually it will. We are counting on your for this mission."

Natsume nodded.

"You are dismissed." Bertrand spoke.

Natsume got up and as he was walking towards the door he put on his own red cloke, blood red cloke represented an assassin.

"One more thing," Bertrand said. "Do not under any circumstances fall in love with that huntress…but then again, you are marrying Lady Sumire within a few weeks, I wouldn't worry about it." Bertrand laughed heartily. His laugh sickened Natsume as he walked out of the courtroom full in thoughts.

"_Shit. Marrying Lady Sumire…why the hell do they have to keep reminding me. I know already."_

Marriage and such are decided by the council, they want a breed of vampires that are useful. So it mostly has to be a beautiful and sly female vamp and a intelligent male vamp. That's how the system works. Yes, vampires can breed together. They are more in common with immortals than vampires. However, the fangs and blood went straight to the vampire category. That's why they're vampires not immortals.

Natsume approached an amber yellow teleportation circle, eyes closed and when he opened them, he was in front of another portal. One that was facing him instead of below his feet, it was a veil of a sparkly black swirling in mid-air. The veil separated the human world and the vampire world. No human knows about the vampire veil and the hunter veil. No one except the vampires and the hunters, the feud that they have had been going on for centuries and centuries. Vampires were thought to be monsters, the hunters thought something like that needed to die, hunters don't die either, they came up with an immortal spell from wizards. So they had an ally, the vampires did not. They were excluded in every single way possible. The faeries chose to be Switzerland, the ghosts chose to be wandering souls, and the werewolves chose to live in their own life.

They all had their own veil that they keep hidden somewhere in the world. To find them you must search every length, depth, place, country, continent, ocean and every forest. That would sound very complicated for a human, but you just need to know where to look. For example, the faeries are natural, they worship the sun and moon, and love the smell of a rare flower called Green Jade flower. The tricky part is that humans think they're rare, one of the rarest of all flowers, they don't know about this particular area in China, which is a mountain forest and if you go dig beneath this mountain with a wing carved in it, you'll be able to find hundreds of Green Jades and the veil to faeries' world.

For vampires, it's more dangerous, it starts in this volcano in Hawaii that would be set to erupt, but in truth never will, and you must travel into the dark abyss, look for a dull black rock, and throw it towards a particular spot, then the veil would reveal itself to you. The worst thing about finding veils is that they always change locations. They would have the same thing, carved wing, or volcano as example, but in different parts of the world. Good thing is they won't change spots until forty years later.

Other than that, finding a veil as a human is impossible, don't even try.

Natsume touches the portal with a finger waiting for the veil to approve and once it did, he thought hard, Mikan Sakura. The name was so familiar to him, but he had no memory to prove it.

The mission is chaotic for all he knows.

* * *

_So this chapter was just a intro to everything. I'll try extending the chapters as it gets posted but it really depends on my mood. _

_Please leave a review :)_

_With Love,_

_xXWitheringXx_


End file.
